The butchering process for hogs requires many steps to separate the parts of a hog and a hog's head for different utilization. As the hog's head moves through the process, the lower jaw is separated and the snout is subsequently removed.
There remains a need for a hog head processing system for removing the snout and separating the lower jaw.